Oublie les, oublie les tous
by The J Poison
Summary: Après 4x02 : Bonnie oublie tout sur le surnaturel, et pense avoir vécue une vie d'humaine normale avec pour seule amie Laura. Que ce passe t-il quand elle ne fait plus la part entre amis et ennemis? Un nouveau départ pour tous? Bamon/Kennett/Klonnie avec aussi Stelena/Delena, et un peu de Forwood/ Mabekah. Couples finales non choisi...
1. Oublie les, oublie les tous

**Bonjour/Bonsoir**

**Alors petite présentation de la fiction: Beaucoup de scènes: Bamon, Klonnie, Kennett et un plus tard Stefonnie. Une amitié entre Bonnie et Rebekah sera développé.  
****Je pense qu'elle fera 20-25 chapitres (j'ai déjà 40-45 pages décrites), j'essayerais d'en posté un par semaine. Je vais suivre le cours de la série, et même pour les morts de la saison 4, par contre je choisirais moi même de la suite de l'histoire pour la saison 5, parce que la fin de saison 4 qui est assez merdique, va déjà être dur à rattrapé.**

******La fiction se situe après l'épisode 2 de la saison 4, lorsque Elena n'arrive pas à se nourrir, Connor arrive juste en ville, Bonnie n'a plus de pouvoir et à la fin de l'épisode ils font un hommage aux morts.**

ATTENTION: Je voulais vous prévenir que je fais des fautes d'orthographes et que je m'en excuse d'avance si cela vous gène dans votre lecture.

Bonne lecture!

J'étais inconsciente, là par terre. Je ne n'avais aucune idée de l'endroit où je me trouvais. Je tentai d'ouvrir les yeux mais cela me paraissais si difficile, comme si j'étais vidé. Oui, je l'étais.

Je sentis alors comme si mon corps entier gelait. Je devais bouger mais je ne pouvais pas, je n'en avais pas la force. Des frisons me parcouraient, puis un mal de tête atroce me tapait la tête comme des coups que l'on donne. Tout mon être avait mal à présent, mon cœur avait mal.

Je ne comprenais pas ce qui m'arrivais, et me mis à gémir de douleur.C'était insupportable, comme si mon être entier rejetait quelque chose.

Quand j'entendis une douce voix qui me fit « Chut ». Je me tue alors, des larmes coulèrent seules sur mes joues. Puis une sensation contraire m'empara, je n'avais jamais été comme sa. Je ne ressentais plus de colère, de tristesse, ni même de joie, c'était une sensation si apaisante. Je ne pourrais la décrire tellement je me sentais bien à ce moment-là. Une douceur que je n'avais jamais connue.

Et en un soupir, je m'endormis.


	2. Tu connais Bonnie, pas vrai?

Le chapitre , et je poste un chapitre tout les mercredi.

Bonnne lecture!

J'ouvris les yeux, et me rendis compte que je m'étais encore endormis devant un bouquin, ce n'étais pas la première fois, il faut dire que j'aimais la sensation d'évasion. Je rangeai alors le fameux livre, et me redressa, je m'étirai un peu, et remarquais une douleur au cou, j'avais encore dus dormir dans une position pas possible, heureusement j'avais échappée au tortis coli. Je mis pieds à terre, un frison m'empara, je descendis peu à peu les marches des escaliers, pas vraiment ravis de devoir aller en cours, surtout pour deux heures d'histoire à mourir d'ennui. J'entrai dans la petite cuisine les volets étaient déjà ouvert, normal il était partit, mais cette fois c'était différent car je le rejoindrais bientôt, ce qui me fis sourire quand je vis le ticket d'avion qu'il avait laissé hier soir, en m'expliquant que maintenant que j'étais grande je pourrais venir sauf si je préférais rester ici. Rester ici ? Avait-il perdu la tête rien dans cette ville ne me retenais, et puis après tout c'était ma dernière année de lycée et prendre des cours à domicile ou changer de lycée ne serais pas un problème.

Je regardai l'heure et me dépêcha de partir de la maison pour ne pas être au retard, je montai alors à bord de ma voiture et pris la route, direction : lycée.

J'arrivais devant, toujours autant de monde, je me fis un chemin à travers la foule. Je n'avais pas beaucoup d'amis, il faut dire que la solitude étais pas du tout gênant j'aimais ce calme, j'y avais été habitué depuis toute petite. Je devais tout faire toute seule, je n'avais pas le temps pour les loisirs, en fait l'extérieur me fessais peur, la seul chose pour laquelle je sortais était à la fin des cours. Je rêvais à de longues études, j'étais plutôt intelligente, Grams avait toujours été impressionné et m'avais toujours encouragé, mais maintenant elle n'était plus, putain de cancer. J'avais été au près d'elle pendant tout son combat et puis un jour elle c'est juste endormis, elle était fatigué de tout ça. Mais je m'étais promis de faire en sorte qu'elle soit fière de moi, et donc continuez les rêves qu'on avait, j'allais les poursuivre et réussir, j'étais très déterminé.

J'entrai en classe et vit mon nouveau professeur, mon ancien professeur professeur d'Histoire et professeur principal était mort d'un accident de voiture, je n'étais pas proche de lui mais j'étais quand même allez apporter des gâteaux pour les proches à qui il manquait. C'était le deuxième professeur après Mr. Tanner qui décédait à croire que ce poste était maudit.

Le cours suis tranquillement puis à la sortie, je partis prendre l'air et sortis un paquet de cigarette de mon sac et sortis une cigarette que j'allumai et commença à prendre une bouffer de cette fumer. J'vais commencer il y a pas si longtemps, par colère contre ma mère pour m'avoir abandonné, mon père pour ne m'appeler que quelques fois, bien que là il avait l'air décider à m'emmener avec lui, ce qui m'avait étonné, j'avais encore quelques semaines pour y penser. Mais maintenant la cigarette était devenu une habitude, bien que je ne fumais pas énormément, c'était un peu mon péché. Je n'étais pas la seule à être dehors dans le froid, je restais toujours dans mon petit coin à moi. Personne ne venait m'emmerdé. Bien que apparemment non, étant donné que je vis trois paires de yeux fixé sur moi qui discutait. Mais je n'y fis pas attention, après tout peut être que c'était moi qui me fessais des idées, ouais surement, personne ne me connais de toute façon. A part de nom, pour les personnes qui partages les même cours que moi. Mais eux, ils me disaient rien, et ils se dirigent vers moi, non je dois surement me tromper. Ah bah, non.

« -Bonnie tu fume ?! » Me fis une fille plutôt jolie, qui avait les cheveux blonds dorées, et des beaux yeux bleus. Elle était surement aisée, vu ces vêtements. Je la regardai brièvement avant de regardé ces deux amis, l'un était blond lui aussi aux yeux bleu et plutôt mignon. Je souris à cette réflexion. On avait été ensemble en maternelle, et primaire je crois mais on ne c'était jamais vraiment parlé. L'autre était plus jeune surement, il me disait quelque chose, ah oui, je me souviens, il a perdu ces parents il y deux ans, et il avait eu une grande cérémonie, tout MysticFalls y avait participé. J'y étais allé brièvement comme pour le professeur, je ne connaissais pas trop ces gens. Peut-être de vu.

« -Excuse-moi ? »

Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi ils avaient l'air si familier avec moi, alors que je ne leurs avaient jamais parlé. De plus cette question était inutile et déplacé quand on ne connait pas la personne. Ah j'avais compris, je sortis alors mon paquet et lui en tendu une.

« -T'en veux une peut être ?

-Quoi ? Non ! »

La sonnerie retentit, et je pris mon sac de cours, je détestais ça, les cours. Enfin comme tout le monde. La blonde avait avait l'air perturbé et choqué, et les autres aussi d'ailleurs. Je ne voyais pas pourquoi il me regardait de cette façon surtout le plus jeune, comment s'appelait-il déjà ? Enfin, je m'en fous de toute façon.

« -Bon j'y vais, au revoir je suppose. »

Je ne savais pas quoi leur dire, ils voulaient quoi en plus ? La blonde et le petit je ne connais même pas leurs noms, quant au blond il s'appelle… Matt ! Oui c'est ça Matt. Je partis alors, sans me soucier de Matt et des deux autres. J'entrai dans de nouveau dans les locaux, et puis m'installa dans le fond de la salle, et fis tout pour reste concentrer au cours, bien que j'étais un peu perturbé par le regard de la jeune fille.

_**PDV extérieur :**_

Caroline entra dans la maison des Salvatore après avoir quitté les cours, quelque chose n'allait pas. N'importe qui aurait pu remarquer le regard d'inquiétude, et d'incrédibilité du jeune vampire. Un tas de questions se posait dans sa tête et la rendait perplexe. Matt avait pris sa voiture, et arriverait un peu plus tard avec Jeremy. Damon et Stefan apparurent alors bientôt suivit d'Elena.

« -On frappe avant d'entrer blondie » fit Damon en se servant un verre de bourbon, tout en regardant la jeune blonde qui grogna au surnom qu'il lui avait donné. Stefan s'avança et pris alors sa défense :

« -Caroline est toujours la bienvenue et peut entrer si elle le souhaite. »

Caroline lança un regard de remerciement, Elena ne fis rien. Stefan regarda son amie et vis son inquiétude. Il s'approcha alors.

« -Qu'est -ce qu'il se passe Caroline, ça va ? »

Il lui toucha alors le bras, elle le regarda dans les yeux et fis signe de la tête que non, et ajouta à cela.

« -Vous allez vite comprendre pourquoi. »

Ils entendirent tous deux personnes sortir d'une voiture et se diriger vers la porte, et Caroline le leur ouvris avant même qu'il n'ait pu s'arrêté et sonner. Personne dans la pièce ne comprenait en quoi ça allait mal, puisque Matt et Jeremy avait l'air parfaitement bien. Stefan pris alors la parole :

« -Caroline, je ne vois pas ce qu'il...

-Attend, regardez »

Elle se tourna vers Matt et demanda alors :

« -Matt tu connais Bonnie pas vrai ?

-Tu veux dire la fille de tout à l'heure ? »

Tout le monde commençait à se demande pourquoi Matt appelait Bonnie 'la fille de tout à l'heure '. Mais personne n'eut le temps de répliquer que Caroline commença son interrogatoire.

« -Oui, tu peux me dire ce que tu sais d'elle ?

-Elle était avec nous en primaire, et peut être aussi maternelle. Pourquoi tu me pose des questions sur cette fille ? »

Tout le monde était surpris, et se demandait ce qu'il se passait avec lui, sauf Matt et Jérémy qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi tout le monde agissait aussi bizarrement.

« -Vous croyez qu'on l'a obliger à oublier Bonnie ? Qu'un vampire ou un hybride aurait fait ça ? Ce n'est pas le seul à ne pas s'en rappeler. Jeremy ne s'en rappelle pas non plus.

-Devrais-je ?

-Qu'est-ce que vous savez exactement sur Bonnie ? fit Damon qui ne comprenait pas du tout ce qu'il se passait, ce qui l'énervait.

-Elle est dans notre lycée, ça fait longtemps qu'elle habite à MysticFalls, elle vient souvent au MysticGrill le soir, et depuis ce matin je sais aussi qu'elle fume. Dit Jérémy perplexe parce qu'il ne comprenait pas trop pourquoi on parlait de cette fille.

« -Elle fume ? fit Elena qui ouvrit la bouche pour la première fois.

-Oui. » Souffla Caroline.

Damon s'approcha alors de Jeremy et le fixa dans les yeux.

« -Il n'a pas été hypnotisé. C'est plutôt bizarre. »

Cette situation commençait sérieusement à l'ennuyer.

« -On devrait aller voir Bonnie et lui en parler.

-Bonnie est étrange aussi, quand je suis allée lui parler, elle me regardait comme si on ne se connaissait pas.

-On devrait quand même aller la voir, mais la brusquons pas, ok Damon ? fit le jeune Salvatore lui aussi affecter, il avait de l'amitié pour Bonnie et même s'il l'avait réconforté il savait qu'elle était encore mal.

-Quoi ? Pourquoi ? Je ne vais rien faire à la petite sorcière. Fit Damon, en levant les mains en l'air.

-Au fait à propos de ça, quand je parlais à Bonnie je n'ai pas ressentis ses pouvoirs. Fit Caroline en repensant à sa discussion avec Bonnie, elle avait l'air différente.

-Normal, la sorcière est incompétente, et n'ai pas assez forte pour utiliser ses pouvoirs. Fit Damon avec un sourire suffisant.

-Non, pas comme ça, plutôt comme si elle était humaine.

-Et bien on va voir ça tout de suite." Fit Damon avant de partir avec sa vitesse de vampire en direction du MysticGrill. Les autres le suivirent sauf Matt et Jérémy qui décidèrent d'aller en cours.

_Dans le prochain chapitre: _  
_ღ Découverte d'un personnage qui changera la dynamique de la série. _  
_ღ Stefan, Elena et Damon constatent eux-même du comportement étrange de leur amie. _  
_ღ Une petite visite chez l'hybride aura lieu..._


	3. Qui est Caroline?

Bonjour/Bonsoir

Comme promis le nouveau chapitre.

**Jenifael09:** Merci, j'espère que la fiction te plairas. :)

**Boutamcalin:** Merci beaucoup, je suis contente que ça te plaise. Je suis une fan de Bamon alors ce serrais impossible pour moi de ne pas en mettre dans ma ficion, après je ne peux pas te dire si se sera le couple final. On verra la relation de Damon et Bonnie évolué petit à petit. :)

Bonne lecture, et n'hésitez pas à laissez des Reviews c'est toujours simpas, et puis sa donne envie d'écrire. ;)

_**Chapitre 2 : "Qui est Caroline? "**_

_**PDV Bonnie : **_

J'avais finis les cours plus tôt, je pris ma voiture et décida de passer au MysticGrill pour prendre un verre, et réviser mes cours. J'y allais souvent en ce moment ça me détendais. Je m'assis alors à une table, et commanda au serveur un verre de jus d'orange. Puis enleva ma veste, quand le serveur m'apporta ma commende, je vis la fille de tout à l'heure se diriger vers moi avec deux autres garçons et une jeune brune. Ce n'est pas vrai mais qu'est-ce qu'elle me voulait à la fin ? Je fis mine de ne pas les voir espérant qu'ils partent mais non, l'un d'eux c'est assis à côté de moi, il avait les cheveux bruns et les yeux d'un bleu très clairs. Je les regardai alors, il avait le toupet de s'incruster à côté de moi. Les autres étaient restés debout puis s'asseyaient en face de moi.

« -Je peux vous aider ? » Dis-je d'un ton sec, je voulais être tranquille. Le serveur arriva, ils passèrent leurs commandes et se mirent tous à me regarder comme si j'étais la nouvelle attraction d'un cirque. Ca me rendait mal à l'aise.

« -On venait voir si tu allais bien. Caroline était inquiète. Fis la brune.

-Qui est Caroline ? »

Il y eut un silence de mort, le serveur leurs posa alors leurs verres, et retourna au bar. Ils avaient l'air tous dans leurs penser et se lançait des regards comme pour se faire comprendre entre eux. Une petite voix serré ce fis alors entendre, elle avait l'air aussi un peu triste.

«-Moi. »

Je la regardais alors et j'eus un pincement au cœur. Surement de la pitié. Je ne comprenais pas trop ce qu'il se passait et repris une gorger de mon jus d'orange. Je sentis alors un regard sur moi, je leva la tête et vis que c'était les deux yeux verts d'un beau garçon. Ils n'avaient pas touché à leurs verres, ils étaient là bouche bée ne sachant pas quoi dire, et moi non plus d'ailleurs j'étais assez mal à l'aise. C'est alors que je vis une jeune fille entrez, elle était brune mince, le visage assez pale et avait les cheveux bouclés mi- long que je connaissais que trop bien. Elle me vit et s'avança vers la table, quant au même moment je me levai et la pris dans mes bras. Elle m'étreignait en retour, puis on se détacha.

« -Alors Miss Bennett que faîte vous ici à cette heure ?" Me fis-t-elle avec un petit sourire en coin. "Ah t'es accompagné à ce que je vois."

Elle regarda alors tout le monde, surprise. Il faut dire que c'était assez rare, elle ne fessait pas partit du lycée, elle suit des cours à domicile et est émancipé depuis 1 an, mais cela ne l'empêche pas de connaitre tout le monde ici. Je regardai alors en direction de la table et vis qu'ils avaient l'air préoccupé et les deux jeunes filles de la table avaient les sourcils froncés.

"-Euh, ouais." Fis je un peu gêné, je ne pouvais même pas les présenté étant donné que j'ignorais leurs prénoms. La jeune fille de la table l'avait surement vu, parce qu'elle prit la parole.

"-Je suis Elena, et c'est Stefan » fit-elle en indiquant le jeune homme aux yeux verts. « Là, c'est Damon son frère » je croisai alors ses yeux bleu. « Et tu connais déjà Caroline. » Fit-elle, elle avait l'air bizarre. Je lui figne un signe de tête et un petit sourire.

« -Ok. Au fait Bonnie, je peux venir chez toi ce soir ? me fit mon amie de longue date.

-Et t'ose encore demander, bien sûr. Tu sais il faudra que t'envisage de laisser ton oreiller chez moi un jour. Dis-je en oubliant le reste des personnes présentes. Elle rigola alors.

-Surement, et regarde ce que j'ai pris. Des DVD et nos gâteaux préférer.

-Fais voir. Fis-je, en voyant qu'elle tenait le DVD dans ses mains. Et pitié Laura, ne me dis pas que t'as pris un film, genre vampires, sorcières et tout. Fis je avec une grimace, je vis alors les personnes autour de la table étaient un peu gêné.

-Non, non. Je sais que tu déteste ça. A la place j'ai pris Hunger Games.

-Ah merci ! Ça va faire la 100ème fois qu'on le voit mais je ne m'en lasse pas.

-Moi non plus. Bon tu viens on y va. » Fit-elle en partant vers la sortit.

Je me tournai alors vers les personnes qui avaient pas raté une bouché de la conversation et avait l'air triste surtout Caroline. Damon était perdu dans ses pensées encore une fois, Stefan avait lui aussi de la tristesse et de l'incompréhension dans ses yeux. Elena avait l'air plutôt en colère.

"-Euh, au revoir. Fis je mais une voix me retenu, je me retournai et vis Caroline qui avait les yeux pleins de larmes.

-Tiens, c'est mon numéro. Si un jour tu as besoin de quoi que soit, de parler, de sortir ou autres. Appelle-moi."

Je lui fis un signe de tête, et me dirigeas vers la sortie après avoir payé mon verre et pris mes affaires. C'était vraiment étrange, cette rencontre. Elle ne me connaît pas et pourtant elle avait l'air si émue. Je vis alors mon amie dans sa voiture, je la rejoignis. Elle démarra la voiture et j'avais une étrange sensation par rapport aux personnes que j'avais rencontré aujourd'hui, je ne savais pas ce que c'était mais c'était fort. Je regardai alors le papier que m'avait glissé Caroline dans la main, et le rangea dans ma poche de pantalon.

_**PDV extérieur :**_

« -Bonnie ne se souviens pas de moi. » Fit Caroline en étouffant un sanglot. « Elle nous a oubliés. » Fit-elle le regard dans le vide.

Elena partit alors très vite et quand elle fut à l'extérieur, elle utilisa sa vitesse de vampire suivit de Damon qui avait compris ses intentions, et peu après de Stefan et Caroline. Arrivé devant une immense demeure ils entraient tous sans prendre la peine de sonner et la porte s'écroula par terre suite à la force avec laquelle elle avait été ouverte, plusieurs hybrides arrivèrent devant eux et les regardèrent prêt à attaquer mais Klaus arriva et leurs fit signe de partirent. Il s'avait qu'il n'avait rien à craindre de ces vampires depuis que Bonnie lui avait sauvé la vie à contre cœur.

« -Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite ?

-On sait que tu as fait quelque chose à Bonnie. Cria Elena en essayant de contenir sa colère.

-Je n'ai pas vu la petite sorcière depuis qu'elle m'a remis dans mon corps. Et pourquoi tant de peine dans tes yeux love ? Dit-il en s'approchant de Caroline.

-Tu es la dernière personne à qui j'en parlerais. Fit-elle à son tour en colère.

-Je pourrais aider, bien que la sorcière et moi essayions mutuellement de nous tuer, elle m'a sauvé la vie. Je suis sûr qu'elle ne vous a pas dit les recherches qu'elle a faites pour découvrir que vous êtes engendré à ma lignée. A l'heure actuelle, si elle n'avait pas fait cela vous seriez tous morts. J'ai demandé à un de mes hybride de garder un œil sur elle, au cas où. Une sorcière c'est toujours utile. LIAM!

-Oui. Fit un jeune homme.

-Ils aimeraient savoir ce qu'il s'est passé avec la sorcière ces dernier temps.

-Elle a essayé de pratiqué de la magie, mais finissais toujours par crier, suffoquer, et pleurer. Stefan est venu lui rendre visite. Après cela Bonnie à recommencer à essayer de plus en plus, mais c'était très violent. Elle a été attaqué l'autre nuit par un vampire, il la emmener avec lui, je ne sais pas ce qu'il voulait exactement, elle s'est débattu et a été pas mal amoché. Ensuite il a commencé à crier et ses os se sont mis à ce briser, au début je pensais que c'était elle, mais elle était encore à terre. Il a disparu et quand je me suis approché d'elle, il y a eu comme une aura bizarre et des chuchotements, elle s'est relevé et est entré chez elle après ça. Ce matin elle a été en cours comme à son habitude mais je n'ai pas sentie son aura de sorcière. Dit-il d'un ton neutre.

Dans la salle tout le monde s'étaient plus ou moins inquiété à l'évocation d'une attaque de vampire. Personne n'était au courant que d'autres vampires étaient arrivé à MysticFalls.

-Intéressant, donc Bonnie Bennett n'est plus une sorcière. Si vous voulez mon avis, vous avez frappez à la mauvaise porte. Il n'y a qu'une puissance qui soit assez forte pour pouvoir enlever ses pouvoirs à une sorcière. »

Ils partirent tous. Klaus fit alors un sourire suffisant. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous les quatre devant la maison des sorcières mortes.

___Dans le prochain chapitre:_  
___ღ Des explications auront lieux... __  
____ღ La découverte d'un événement à venir._


	4. Bonnie n'est pas invincible

Je pars en vacances et j'ai donc décidée de poster deux chapitres avant de partir. Donc voilà, le chapitre 3 et chapitre 4 seront postés demain.

Bonne lecture.

Aliciaa 18: Voilà l'explication. ;)

Jenifael0 9: Ouais, mais ce sera un mal pour un bien pour certain... :)

Chapitre 3: "Bonnie n'est pas invinsible..."

_**PDV extérieur:**_

Ils vinrent alors que les sorcières ne leurs bloquaient pas l'entrée de la porte. Ils se retrouvèrent à l'intérieur, c'est alors que le peu de lumière que laissait passer les fenêtres se mirent à brûler le visage puis les mains de Damon et Elena. Damon demanda à Emily de stopper ça, tout en hurlant de douleur. Stefan et Caroline se mirent près de lui, étonnés de ne pas être toucher par la magie des sorcières. Puis peu à peu les brûlures s'arrêtèrent, et les deux vampires guérirent vite. Au plus grand bonheur de tout le monde, ils descendirent à l'endroit où Bonnie avait l'habitude de faire ses sorts. Ils virent alors toutes les bougies s'allumer, et deux sorcières apparurent devant eux. L'une ayant connu les frères Salvatore et l'autre était celle qui avait élevé leur amie.

« -Vous ne devriez pas être ici, vous n'êtes pas les bienvenus. Fit d'une voix dure et glaciale Emily.

-Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait à Bonnie ?! cria alors Elena qui avait toujours du mal à contrôler ses émotions de vampire.

Elle se mit en suite à se tordre de douleur, et se tenu la tête, les autres voulurent l'aider mais ils ne pouvaient pas bouger, ils étaient figer sur place et pouvait juste regarder leur amie se faire punir par la sorcière pour son irrespect. S'il y avait une chose que les Salvatore savaient c'est que la sorcière avait une fiertée qui ne fallait pas blessé au risque de subir ses foudres.

-On ne me parle pas comme ça à moi. Parce que contrairement à vos amis ou à Klaus, votre vie met complètement égal. Par contre celle de Bonnie m'importe énormément, ainsi qu'à mes consœurs.

-Donc, vous êtes responsable de ce qu'il se passe avec Bonnie. Fit Caroline, en confirmant tout haut ce que Klaus avait laissé entendre.

-Bien sûr. Fit Emily avec un visage impassible.

-Pourquoi ? Fit Caroline ne comprenant pas.

-La plupart de nous sommes mortes par votre faute, vous les vampires et votre égoïsme pertinent. Vous n'avez pas compris, les sorcières ne sont pas des êtres invincibles. Bonnie n'est pas invincible. Vous croyez qu'elle est forte parce que vous n'êtes pas connectée à elle, vous ne connaissez pas sa souffrance. Nous avons fait ce que Bonnie souhaite au fond d'elle. Elle vous sauve de toutes les situations, en se mettant en danger mais on ne la laissera pas mourir contrairement à vous, des vampires, qui n'ont pour certains aucun respect envers elle. Donc maintenant partez et ne revenez pas."

La sorcière disparue, agasés par ces créatures qu'elle jugeait dévastatrices. Tandis que l'autre les regarda pendant un moment avant de prendre la parole à son tour.

"Bonnie tient à vous et c'est pour cela qu'à chaque fois que nous l'avons punie, elle se battait contre nous pour vous sauver. Elle a même goutée à la magie la plus noire, en sauvant Jérémy, Klaus puis Tyler. Elle a souffert mais elle n'a rien dit et aucun de vous ne la remercier ou est venue voir comment elle se portait. Pour répondre à votre question, nous avons fait cela pour sa survie et son bonheur. Bonnie le mérite, et vous devriez être les premières personnes à le savoir, après tout ce qu'elle à fait, tout ce qu'elle à endurer. »

Tout le monde se sentais mal à l'aise et les deux jeunes filles avaient à présents les larmes coulant sur leurs joues, elles s'en voulaient. Elena n'avait été que peu présente pour Bonnie, elle ne c'était pas rendu compte de la souffrance de son amie, elle avait vu que Caroline et Bonnie s'étaient beaucoup rapprochées et elle avait que peu de temps pour ses amies. Et Caroline s'en voulait de ne pas avoir été la voir. Stefan, lui, était aussi un peu culpabilisant. Il prenait compte de combien il avait changé la vie des proches d'Elena, il s'en voulait même si il avait consolé Bonnie. Quand à Damon, il se rendait compte du peu de considération qu'il avait pour la sorcière bien qu'elle lui est sauvée la vie, plusieurs fois. Il ne savait pas que la sorcière soufrait et il ne c'était jamais vraiment intéressé à ses sentiments, mais maintenant il se sentait un peu mal, parce qu'il savait que c'était en partie de sa faute. Il prit alors la parole :

« -Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait exactement ?

-Elle a la vie qu'elle aurait eue si elle n'était pas votre amie. Elle va pouvoir vivre sa vie en tant que Bonnie Bennett et non comme la sorcière qui doit sauver Elena. Vous savez: finir ses études, se marier, avoir des enfants; la vie qu'elle a toujours souhaitée avoir. Maintenant, je me retire et vous demande de partir. Une dernière chose, tous les êtres humains qui la connaisait l'on oubliée. »

Bien sûr, la vieille femme leur cachait une raison plus obscure sur la perte de mémoire de sa petite fille, mais s'ils l'écoutaient alors tout se passerait bien. Pour eux et surtout pour elle.

Toutes les bougies s'éteignèrent, et ils partirent sans rien dire.

_**PDV Bonnie:**_

Je sortais des cours, et me dirigeais vers ma voiture pour ensuite rejoindre Laura au MysticGrill comme souvent. Quand quelqu'un m'interpella. Je me retournai et vis Caroline se diriger, cette fois seule, vers moi.

«Salut. Euh..je voulais m'excuser pour l'autre jour. Je sais qu'on t'a déranger.

-Non, ça va. » Fis-je avec un petit sourire maladroit. Elle m'en fit un, et me regarda alors droit dans les yeux et me dis avec pleins d'émotions :

« -Je t'es peut être paru bizarre, et je voulais m'en excuser. Laura à l'air d'être quelqu'un de bien.

Je lui fis un hochement de tête avec un petit sourire. « -Oui, elle est géniale. »

Je me retournai pour la regarder une dernière fois avant de partir. C'était vraiment étrange. _Une larme coula le long de la joue de Caroline, elle avait peur de perdre sa meilleure amie pour toujours. Mais elle ne voulait que son bonheur, après tout peut-être que Grams avait raison. Peut-être que Bonnie pourrait être heureuse mais que pour cela il fallait qu'elle ne fasse plus partit de sa vie. A cette pensé Caroline ne put s'empécher de pleurer. Bonnie avait été sa meilleure amie aussi loin qu'elle se souvienne, et vivre sans elle allait être inssuportable. _

J'arrivais alors dans le MysticGrill et remarquais mon amie assise seule à feuilleter un magazine de mode. Je m'approchais et m'assaillis en face d'elle. Elle me vit et me fis un énorme sourire. On commença à discuter, de tout, de rien.

« -Oh mon dieu j'ai oublié de te dire. J'ai une super bonne nouvelle ! Je vais faire une fête chez moi. Et tu es invité comme tout un tas de gens d'ailleurs, j'ai invité les deux filles et Stefan à la soirée, ils m'ont dit qu'ils viendraient. Ça ne te dérange pas ?

-Bien sûr que non. Je trouve ça géniale !

-D'ailleurs j'ai bien envie d'invité le blond là-bas. Me fit-elle en me montrant le garçon qui servait les tables. Mais là, je dois y aller parce que moi j'ai un truc à faire. Alors tu veux bien y aller pour moi ?

-Ouais, tu crois que je ne te vois pas venir ? Fis-je avec un sourire.

-Bah quoi, il est mignon.

-Ouais, mais je ne sais pas. Ce serait bizarre.

-Bizarre ? Pourquoi ?

- Je ne sais pas, c'est ce que je ressens.

-D'accord là c'est toi qui es bizarre, allez fonce. » Elle me poussa alors et partit. Je soufflais puis me dirigeais vers le bar et me mis sur un tabouret. Je vis alors quelqu'un que j'avais croisée.

« -Damon c'est ça ?

-Oui. Me dit-il avec un sourire au coin. Je me suis pas officiellement présenté Damon Salvatore. Il me tendit sa main que je pris.

-Bonnie, Bonnie Bennett. Je lâchai alors sa main.

Le serveur que j'attendais vint enfin, c'est vrai qu'il était mignon, mais ça me semblait vraiment étrange. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Je l'appelais alors par son prénom et il vint me voir, pensant que je veux sûrement une autre boisson.

« -Salut. Je voulais t'inviter à une fête qui a lieu ce weekend. C'est chez une amie, tiens c'est son adresse, la fête commence à 19h00. J'espère que tu pourras te libérer. »

Il me sourit : « -Très bien, je ferais de mon mieux. » Il repartit pour servir d'autres personnes. Je me tournais vers Damon qui avait suivi la conversation du coin de l'œil. Je descendis de mon siège et le regarda, bien que lui buvait sa boisson, et je me décida.

« -Tiens. » Dis-je en lui tendant le même papier que j'avais passe à Matt, i peine quelques minutes. «-Je t'invite aussi. »

Il se retourna et me regarda bizarrement. Je n'y prêtais pas beaucoup attention et partit_. Damon était assez confus, elle avait l'air si différente de la petite sorcière, poutant c'était bien elle. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de voir Bonnie gentille et innocente avec lui, en l'invitant il avit vu ça en elle, c'est parce qu'elle ignorait tout, elle ne le voyait plus comme le monstre qui a manipulé Caroline, transformé Vicky en vampire, tué tout ces gens, le même monstre qui l'a mordue, qui était tout sauf serviable avec elle, celui qui à tué Jérémy, qui à tué sa grand-mère pour des fins égoïste, ou bien transformé sa mère pour la même raison, celui qui n'hésiterait pas à la laissé mourir pour celle qu'il aime. Mais maintenant? Maintenant il était juste le gars qu'elle à rencontré dans le MysticGrills. Une part de lui aimait le fait d'être ce gars, et une autre voulait __qu'elle redevienne la petite sorcière avec laquelle il se bat, celle avec qui il met en place des plans, et qui forme une équipe qui fonctionne malgrée leurs différences. Il se rendait compte qu'il s'était habitué à sa petite sorcière, judgi comme il aimait l'appelé. Ce serait différent sans elle, sans aucun doute._

Après être sortit, je vis alors deux personnes que j'avais rencontré hier. Stefan et Elena. Je les avais déjà vus dans les couloirs du lycée plusieurs fois, mais je n'avais pas vraiment prêté attention à eux. Ils arrêtèrent leur discussion quand ils me virent. Je me sentis alors un peu gêné. Elena s'avança vers moi, et me salua.

« -Bonnie tu veux venir avec nous boire un verre ? Comme ça on pourra faire connaissance.

-Euh. Non, désolé mais je dois rentrer chez moi.

-Tu veux que je te ramène ? me fit alors Stefan.

-Non, merci. Sa ira. Fis-je avec un petit sourire.

Je ne connaissais pas beaucoup ces personnes et pourtant ils avaient l'air si familier avec moi. C'était étrange. _Elena vit son amie partir, et repensa à tout ce qu'elle avait avant, avant le surnaturel. Elles s'étaient promis d'être toujours ensemble quoi qu'il arrive, qu'elle se séreraient les coudes, et qu'elles arriveraient un jour à réalisés leurs rêves, des rêves d'enfants. Comme être le témoin de l'autre au mariage, la marraine des enfants, d'allé à l'université ensemble, de ne jamais se perdre de vue. Parce qu'elles se consideraient comme des soeurs, la soeur qu'elles n'ont pas eu._

_Quand ses parents étaient morts, Bonnie était venue la voir, comme beaucoup d'autres, mais elle n'avait rien dit et elle n'avait rien demandé, pas de "ça va?" ou "je suis désolé". Non, Bonnie l'avait regardé dans les yeux et avait pris sa main, et était restée avec elle, juste comme ça, parce qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de parlée avec Bonnie, elle la connaisait, elle savait quand elle répondait qu'elle allait bien alors que ce n'était pas le cas, elle ne pouvait pas lui mentir. Et Bonnie savait à cette instant que tout ce dont son amie avait besoin c'est d'une présence, quelqu'un pour lui tenir la main, pour qu'elle sache qu'elle était là. Elle savait qu'il n'y avait rien à dire, il n'y avait pas de paroles miracles pour ça. Rien ne pourrait la faire se sentir mieux._

_Mais quand les Salvatore était arrivé en ville, quand Elena a su pour les vampires, quand elles sont toutes les deux entrées dans ce monde, elle s'étaient éloignées, Bonnie était beaucoup plus proche de Caroline et Elena le savait. Et maintenant, elle n'avait qu'une envie retrouvé sa meilleure amie et ne plus la perdre._

_Stefan fut déçu, et se sentait coupable. Lui et Bonnie n'étaient pas très proches, il passait plus de temps avec Caroline et Bonnie passait plus de temps avec son frère qu'avec lui, bien que ce ne soit pas pour les mêmes raisons. Il ne la connaisait pas tellement mais il savait combien elle comptait pour Elena, Caroline, Matt et Jérémy. Elle était importante. Il se sentait toujours coupable d'avoir tué sa mère, ou plutôt participé à cela. Elle ne lui avait pas pardonné, et il le comprenait, on ne pardonne pas un tueur, même s'il a toutes les raisons du monde. Mais Bonnie l'avait quand même invité chez elle, et l'avait laissé la consolé. Il amait bien Bonnie, elle était une grande amie, et une grande sorcière. Il n'y avait aucun doute. Elle ferait n'importe quoi pour les gens qu'elle aime, pour être sur qu'ils soient en sécurité, et il admiait ça chez elle. Ils n'étaient pas si différents. _

J'arrivais à mon porche, ouvra la porte. J'allumais la cuisine et vis trônant sur la table, le billet d'avion. Pour une raison que j'ignorais je doutais de ce départ, j'avais toujours rêvée de vivre avec mon père. De vivre une vie de famille normale. Mais maintenant, je ne savais plus.

_Dans le prochain chapitre:  
__ღ Une fête qui ne laissera pas les invité indifférents..  
ღ Deux invités étonnants.  
ღ Certains vampires découvre une facette de Bonnie, qu'ils ne connaissaient pas..._


	5. Enfin quelqu'un qui s'amuse un peu

Voici le chapitre 4, je vous souhaite bonne vancances à tous. Et le chapitre 5 arrivera le mercredi 24. N'oubliez pas de laissez une review. ;)

Musique: Drive by, et Die Young.

Robe de Bonnie: _** . **_

Chapitre 4 : "Enfin, quelqu'un qui s'amuse un peu..."

_**PDV extérieur :**_

Ils avaient attendu le soir de la fête pour se manifester auprès de Bonnie, ils l'avaient vu, observer, et ils avaient dût admettre qu'elle n'avait jamais été aussi heureuse depuis longtemps, ce qui fit mal au cœur de Caroline, Elena, Tyler et Stefan. Damon lui était occupé avec cette histoire de chasseur de vampires. Pour lui il n'y avait pas une minute à perdre surtout que sans la petite sorcière, la tâche allait être plus difficile. Mais il avait décidé de se rendre à la fête comme tout le monde, même Jeremy, et Matt seraient là. Les autres leurs avaient parlé de Bonnie, mais pour les deux jeunes hommes c'était encore trop flou. Ils se trouvaient devant la porte quand l'amie de Bonnie leur ouvrit.

« -Salut! BONNIE VIENS! Il y a les gens que tu connais. Fit-elle en regardant derrière elle, il y avait des tas de lycéens. C'était fou, la maison n'était pas très grande, et était déjà un peu en pagaille, sans parler de la musique qui était mise à fond. Elle prit alors des verres remplis d'alcool. Et les leurs tendis.

« -Entrez, restez pas dehors il fait froid. Tenez prenez ça. Puis ils la suivirent quand elle leurs indiqua les différentes pièces. « Ici, c'est les toilettes, alors ne vomissez pas partout, autrement il y a de la bière et autres un peu partout, les chambres sont en haut au cas où. Et si vous voulez fumer passez par la porte de derrière elle mène au jardin.

-Tu m'as appelé ? Fit une belle jeune fille vêtue d'une robe bustier, noir qui lui arrivait au genou et mettait ses formes en avant. Elle avait un verre à la main et n'avait pas l'air à son premier. Ces cheveux étaient parfaitement lissés, et lui arrivait juste au-dessus de son buste, elle était aussi légèrement maquillé. Elle était magnifique.

-Oui, pauvre nouille. Il y a les gens avec qui tu étais l'autre jour.

-Ah, oui. Salut. Fit-elle en regardant tout le monde avec un petit sourire. D'ailleurs tu devrais aller faire un tour dans ta cuisine les gars ont décidé de te faire un petit plat très original.

-Oh non. Je crains le pire. Bon je reviens. »

_**PDV Bonnie :**_

Je vis mon amie partir vite en direction de la cuisine. Je fis alors un grand sourire. Je retournai pour faire face aux nouveaux arrivants.

« -Désolé, je me suis pas présenté je suis Tyler.

-Bonnie. Et tu es Matt, non ?

-Exact, comment tu le sais ?

-Eh bien, tu fais partie de l'équipe de football depuis longtemps, et tu étais dans mon école avant, je crois.

-Ouais. Hey Tyler, tu viens on va voir les gars et aidé euh..

-Laura. » Fis-je avec un petit sourire. Ils partirent avec leurs verres à la main, ils étaient plutôt gentils.

« -Tu connais Laura depuis longtemps ? me fit Caroline pour engager la conversation.

-Oui, depuis qu'on est toute petites, je me souviens même pas de comment on s'est rencontré, ça date tellement. »Répondis-je honnêtement. « Et vous ?

-Caroline, Matt, Tyler et moi, se connaissons depuis qu'on est tout petits avec une autre amie mais elle a disparue il y a pas longtemps. Stefan et Damon ont aménagé il y a deux ans.

-Oh d'accord. Je..

-Hey, viens on va danser. » Me fit une voix en me tirant jusqu'à la piste de danse.

_**O**__n the other side of a street I knew. Stood a girl that looked like you. I guess that's déjà vu. But I thought this can't be true. Cause you moved to west L.A.. Or New York or Santa Fe. Or wherever to get away from me_

Je commençai alors à rigoler en voyant Laura commencer à danser au rythme de la musique, puis je me joignis à elle, sous le regard des personnes que je venais de laisser. Je vis Stefan et Elena partirent dans leurs coin, Caroline rejoindre Tyler. Alors que Damon me regardait en souriant. Laura prit un verre pendant que je continuais de danser et vint me l'amener.

_**O**__h but that one night. Was more than just right. I didn't leave you. Cause I was all through. Oh I was overwhelmed. And frankly scared as hell. Because I really fell for you._

Je le pris et le but d'une traite, elle se mit alors à rigoler et je la rejoignis bientôt. Je continuais de danser, la musique me paraissait comme me rentrer dans la tête et résonner, et machinalement mon corps suivait le rythme. Plus la musique augmentait, plus cela devenait intense et fou.

_**O**__h I swear to you. I'll be there for is not a drive by. Just a shy guy looking for a 2-ply. Hefty bag to hold my...love. When you move me. Everything is groovy. They don't like it sue me. The way you do me. Oh I swear to you. I'll be there for you. This is not a drive by._

Je me sentais tellement bien, tellement libre. Beaucoup plus que je ne l'étais à l'intérieur de moi. Je fis quelques pas sexy avec Laura, des garçons vinrent, des gars que je ne connais pas beaucoup, ils se mirent à siffler. On continua puis on alluma des joints, et pris des bouffer à un gars qui était venu jusqu'à nous et me l'avait filé, je lui rendis ensuite. On rigola plus fort, en dansant lentement sur la musique, secouant nos cheveux dans tous les sens. Nous étions pratiquement tous à danser, quand Laura se met debout sur la table, et me tend la main.

_**O**__n the other side of a downward spiral. My love for you went viral. And I loved you every mile. You drove away. But now here you are again. So let's skip the "How you been?". And get down to the "more than friends" at last. Oh but that one night. Is still the highlight. I didn't need you. Until I came to. And I was overwhelmed. And frankly scared as hell. Because I really fell for you._

Je la rejoins quand on se met à danser comme des folles attirant tous les regards, surtout ceux des personnes que je connaissais depuis peu. On continua à danser toutes les deux on prit des verres qu'on but d'une traite. Je descendus ensuite avec Laura, on se mit à rire, encore et encore. Je m'aperçus que certains regards étaient restés sur moi tout le long de la soirée. Mais je n'y prêtai pas attention. Je continuais à m'amuser, je n'arrivais pas à me souvenir de la dernière fois que je m'étais autant amusé, cela fessais surement longtemps mais là j'étais tellement bien. Un gars se mit à danser près de moi, je continuai donc de danser avec lui. C'était un gars du lycée, que je connaissais de vu seulement.

_**P**__lease believe. That when I leave. There's nothing up my sleeve but love for you. And a little time to get my head together too._

_**PDV extérieur: **_

Alors que Bonnie s'amusait comme une folle, ses amis la regardaient. Elena et Caroline étaient étonnées ce n'étais pas la première fois que leur amie buvait, mais elle ne l'avait pas vu comme cela depuis l'arrivée du surnaturelle dans sa vie.

Damon, lui, n'avait jamais vu la sorcière comme ça, il avait toujours pensé qu'elle était coincée, et n'aimait pas faire la fête.

Stefan avait l'air tout aussi surprit, la jeune fille était tellement vivante à ce moment même, et il se sentit alors coupable, toute cette vie c'était en partie lui qui lui avait pris. Les quatre amis se retrouvèrent.

« -Eh bien la sorcière a bien changée, et pas que côté vestimentaire.

-Elle a toujours aimé la fête, c'est juste que tu ne la pas connue…humaine. » Fit Caroline avant de faire un petit rire en voyant Bonnie danser comme une folle. Quand les yeux d'Elena s'élargirent à la vue de deux personnes s'avançant vers eux. C'était Klaus et sa sœur Rebekah.

« -Klaus. grogna alors la jolie brune.

-Elena. » Fit celui-ci avec un sourire sarcastique de fausse joie de voir la jeune fille puis il se tourna vers la jolie blonde. « Love. » Dit-il avec un sourire charmeur. Rebekah roula les yeux en l'air, trouvant déjà leurs présences ennuyantes, si elle était venue c'était pour croiser Matt même si celui-ci l'évitait, son regard tomba alors sur une jeune fille debout sur une table à danser siffler par des gars. Elle fit alors un regard espiègle.

_**I **__hear your heart beat to the beat of the drums. Oh what a shame that you came here with someone. So while you're here in my arms. Let's make the most of the night. Like we're gonna die young. _

« -Ah, enfin quelqu'un qui s'amuse un peu, ça change des dagues et des pieux. » Fit-elle, en voyant qu'elle n'était pas la seule à avoir le regard sur la jeune fille, en fait tout le monde la regardait, y compris son frère. Ils avaient l'air d'idiots à rester plantés à regarder la sorcière.

_**W**__e're gonna die young. We're gonna die young. Let's make the most of the night. Like we're gonna die young. Let's make the most of the night. Like we're gonna die young. _

Elle partit alors, et se dirigea vers Bonnie, elle monta à son tour sur la table, et dansa avec les deux jeunes filles. Puis fit un clin d'œil aux vampires, et à son frère qui les regardaient.

_**Y**__oung hearts, out our minds. Running like we outta time. Wild childs, looking' good. Livin hard just like we should. Don't care whose watching when we tearing it up (you know). That magic that we got nobody can touch (for sure)._

Elena voulut intervenir, mais elle sentit une main sur son poignet l'empêchant d'allé plus loin. Elle se retourna et vit que c'était Stefan. Ils gardèrent les yeux rivés sur les jeunes filles, Bonnie n'avait pas l'air en danger, mais avec Rebekah on ne savait jamais elle était comme Klaus un vampire impulsif et tout pouvait arriver, mais Elena ne pouvait pas intervenir, risquant d'attirer l'attention. Bonnie, elle continuait de danser avec maintenant deux filles.

_**L**__ooking for some trouble tonight. Take my hand, I'll show you the wild side. Like it's the last night of our 'll keep dancing till we die._

_Dans le prochain chapitre: _

_ღ Un vampire va dansé avec Bonnie._

_ღ Caroline, Stefan, Elena, Damon et Tyler font leurs recherches sur comment ramené la mémoire de Bonnie. _

_ღ Bonnie fait la connaissance d'un ancien ennemi. _


	6. C'était un plaisir Bennett

Tout d'abord désolé pour ce retard de quelques jours, mais j'ai eus des imprévus.. ou plutôt une fête plus longue que prévue mais j'espère que vous m'en voulez pas trop. :s Pour me faire pardonné j'ai écris deux page de plus dans ce chapitre. :)

Jenifael09: J'espère que cette suite te plairas. ;)

Melle Anonymous: Merci beaucoup, d'ailleurs en passant j'ai beaucoup aimé ta fiction Always and forever! ** Moi aussi, j'adore les fictions sur Bonnie, et dès que j'en vois une nouvelle je saute dessus. (x Bref, voici la suite j'espère que cela te plairas, le couple finale dépendra de ce qu'il me viendra en tête à ce moment, mais l'avis des lecteurs, compte énormément et aura aussi son influence sur l'histoire. ;)

Saaraaah: Je suis heureuse qu'elle te plaise. :) Je suis d'accord avec toi, et comme tu l'as dis les personnages vont se rendent compte de se qu'ils ont perdu, car à part Caroline, je trouve qu'ils la négligent trop, et cela à le don de m'énervée! Merci à toi en tout cas! :)

Malika: Si tu aimes le Kennett, je te promets que tu ne vas pas être déçue, j'ai déjà écrit des scènes entre eux, et j'adore ça! :D J'aime aussi le Bamon, mais malheureusement Damon est fou amoureux d'Elena pour l'instant. ._. En tout cas, merci! :)

Aliciaa18: Comment te dire? Mes vacances ont été géniales étant donné que grâce à mon petit portable je pouvais lire les chapitres que tu m'étais en ligne et qui étaient simplement géniaux. D'ailleurs je vais passée quand j'aurais le temps mettre des reviews parce que seul problème je n'arrivais pas à me connectée! J'espère que tu ne vas pas être déçue pour la danse! :D Bisous à toi aussi!

Chapitre 5: "C'etait un plaisir Bennett..."

Elena fut plus soulager en voyant Bonnie quitter la table, elle avait l'air complètement soule. Elle se mit alors à danser avec un gars qu'Elena et Caroline ne connaissait pas. Ils restèrent à regarder de loin tous les faits et gestes de Bonnie, mais aussi de l'original. Qui fit un sourire mauvais à Elena. Ravi de voir Elena agasée, elles se haïssaient et ce n'était un secret pour personne depuis que Rebekah avait tuée le double.

_**Y**__oung hunks, taking shots. Stripping down to dirty socks. Music up, getting hot. Kiss me, give me all you've got. It's pretty obvious that you've got a crush (you know).That magic in your pants, it's making me blush (for sure)._

_**O**__n est des jeunes voyous qui se saoulent. Se déshabillent jusqu'à n'avoir plus que nos chaussettes sales. Quand la musique commence, ça devient chaud. Embrasse-moi, donne-moi tout ce que t'as. Ca paraît évident que tu es amoureux (tu sais). Et ce truc dans ton pantalon me fait rougir (c'est sûr)._

Elle continua de danser ne fessant pas attention au monde autour d'elle, elle avait perdue tout ça avec le surnaturelle. Et même si Caroline, Elena et elle essayaient de continuer à se faire des soirées pyjamas, elles ne s'amusaient plus, à cause de toutes leurs craintes sur Katherine, Klaus, Esther, Michael... Les jeunes adolescentes n'avaient plus du tout l'esprit à la fête.

_**L**__ooking for some trouble tonight. Take my hand I'll show you the wild side. Like it's the last night of our 'll keep dancing till we die._

_**O**__n cherche un peu les ennuis ce soir. Prend ma main je t'emmènerai dans le côté obscure. Comme si c'était la dernière soirée de notre vie. On dansera jusqu'à en crever._

Elles réalisaient alors que Bonnie n'était pas éternelle comme elles, et qu'elle devait profiter de sa jeunesse. Alors qu'elles avaient l'éternitée pour cela, Elena n'avait pas beaucoup fait attention aux sentiments de son amie, elle lui racontait ses histoires avec les frères Salvatore mais elle ne faisait pas assez attention à sa meilleure amie.

Elles étaient pourtant des sœurs, elles étaient sensées être toujours là l'une pour l'autre, mais Elena avait fait passer beaucoup de choses avant elle, et les fois où elles se voyaient était la plupart du temps dû au besoin d'un sort, ou de la magie de Bonnie.

Alors qu'elle se perdait dans ses pensées elle fut ramenée à la réalité par Damon, qui souhaitait lui parler en privée. Bien que la jeune fille ait fait son choix et que Damon devait quitter la ville une fois qu'il lui aurait appris à ce contrôlée, mais sa avait été plus fort qu'elle, elle était allez aller le voir au porte de la ville, et avait failli faire une grosse erreur, c'était à ce moment-là que Caroline avait trouvé le meilleure moment pour l'appeler pour lui informer de son inquiétude pour Bonnie, depuis ils ne s'étaient pas parler.

Et Damon avait décidé de rester suite à la perte de mémoire de Bonnie. Ils s'éclipsèrent alors, puis ils se retrouvèrent face à face.

« -Qu'est-ce que tu veux Damon ? Ecoute, l'autre jour c'était juste une erreur d'accord, c'est Stefan que j'aime et c'est avec lui que je veux être. Et je suis désolé pour ce qu'il c'est passer. Fit-elle essayant de se convaincre en même temps, et de repousé cette attirance.

-Ça fait beaucoup d'erreurs Elena. » Dit-il en colère. Il en avait marre, il était fatigué de devoir se battre contre elle, alors que ses sentiments pour lui étaient évidant.

Il partit alors et vit Stefan la rejoindre, ils se prirent la main. Damon en colère fit ce qu'il savait le mieux faire, il prit une bouteille de vodka, but plusieur gorgées cul-sec à la suite et se dirigea sur la piste de danse.

_**N**__o more tears, my heart is dry. I don't laugh and I don't cry. I don't think about you all the time. But when I do - I wonder why._

_**I**__l y a eu assez de larmes, mon coeur est asséché. Je rigole pas et je pleure pas. Je pense pas tout le temps à toi. Et quand je le fais, je me demande pourquoi._

Alors que Bonnie dansait avec un gars, il partit d'un coup et elle sentit quelqu'un dans son dos. Elle sentit des mains sur ses hanches puis un souffle doux dans mon cou, qui la fit frémir. Elle continua de danser mais plus lentement, Damon derrière elle, pencha sa tête dans le cou de la jeune fille.

_**Y**__ou have to go out of my door. And leave just like you did before. I know I said that I was sure. But rich men can't imagine poor._

_**M**__aintenant tu vas sortir de chez moi. Et partir comme tu l'as si bien fait l'autre fois. Je sais que j'ai dit que j'étais sûr. Mais les riches n'imaginent pas ce qu'est d'être pauvres._

Caroline, Elena, Stefan et Tyler qui les avaient rejoints prirent alors un peu peur, mais il n'y eut aucun cri, rien. Ils réalisèrent que le vampire lui avait juste fait un suçon dans le cou, Bonnie ne fit rien, elle ne le repoussa pas ce qui les étonna. Elle se retourna vers lui, elle regarda alors ses yeux bleus et lui sourit.

_**O**__ne day baby, we'll be old. Oh baby, we'll be old. And think of all the stories that we could have told._

_**C**__hérie, un jour on sera vieux. Oh chérie, on sera vieux. Et on repensera à toutes les histoires qu'on aurait pu raconter._

Ils continuèrent de danser sous les yeux ahuris de tout le monde. Stefan se demandait à quoi jouait son frère, et espérait qu'il ne fasse aucun mal à Bonnie, Caroline elle était sous le choc, et comptait rendre son compte à Damon après, déjà que Bonnie les trouvait bizarre mais elle allait les éviter après ça. Elena, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être un peu jalouse, peut-être plus qu'elle ne le devrait compte tenu de la situation.

_**L**__ittle me and little yo. Kept doing all the things they never really think it through. Like I can never think you're true._

_**S**__tupide moi et stupide toi. À avancer chacun de son côté. À ne jamais voir plus loin que le bout de son nez. Comme si je ne t'avais jamais fait confiance._

Le comportement de Damon était puéril et il le savait mais étonnamment il s'amusait bien avec la petite sorcière qui lui plaisait de plus en plus depuis le début de soirée. Il n'avait jamais été aussi près d'elle, il se rappela alors la soirée des années 60's, c'était la seule fois où ils avaient dansé ensemble.

_**H**__ere I go again - the blame. The guilt, the pain, the hurt, the shame. The founding fathers of our plane. That's stuck in heavy clouds of rain._

_**E**__t c'est repartis - la faute. La culpabilité, la douleur, la souffrance, la honte. Les pères fondateurs de notre avion. Bloqué dans des gros nuages de pluie._

Bonnie, elle eut alors une sensation étrange comme si cela c'était déjà produit, mais elle n'arrivait plus à se rappeler, où, comment, ou bien pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne s'en souvenait plus jusqu'à leurs contact ? Elle se vit à travers une foule mais à l'extérieur, des couples dansaient autour d'elle. Elle avait des mains autour d'elle comme maintenant, et elle entendit la voix de cette personne mais ne parvenait pas à diserné ce qu'elle disait, tout était trop flou.

Tout à coup, elle eut un sentiment fort, un sentiment de peur enfouis au fond d'elle. Une peur qu'elle ne connaissait pas jusqu'à présent, ou du moins pas aussi proche, pas autant ressentis, la peur de mourir. Elle se crispa alors, tout l'alcool qu'elle avait bu n'avait alors plus aucun effet sur elle. La question qui trottait dans sa tête était maintenant de savoir d'où venait cette peur ? Elle s'écarta de Damon et s'éloigna de la piste de danse pour prendre la petite porte permettant l'accès au jardin.

_**O**__ne day baby, we'll be old. Oh baby, we'll be old. And think of all the stories that we could have told._

_**C**__hérie, un jour on sera vieux. Oh chérie, on sera vieux. Et on repensera à toutes les histoires qu'on aurait pu raconter._

Damon vit Bonnie se détachée et eut un peu de regret mais chassa vite cette pensée lorsqu'il vit le regard noir de Stefan. Il décida de rentré, il n'avait pas envie d'avoir une conversation avec son frère, surtout lorsqu'il connaissait le sujet par coeur: Elena.

Stefan allait lui demandé ce qu'il s'était passé, et il ne pourrait pas lui répondre. Parce que la réponse serai pénible pour lui, de savoir que sa petite amie a encore embrassé son frère après l'avoir choisi. C'était un baiser d'adieu, certe. Mais pour Damon, cela représentait plus.

Elena souffla légèrement lorsqu'elle vit Damon sortir de la maison. Elle n'arrivait plus a respirée lorsqu'il était là il lui coupait le souffle. Elle regrétait ce baiser entre eux, elle avait choisi Stefan, et pourtant lorsqu'elle l'avait vu, qu'elle avait su qu'elle n'aurait peut-être plus l'occasion de le voir, avant des années, elle avait craquée. Et tout c'était éffondré. Son monde à ce moment là, c'était lui.

Caroline se retourna vers Stefan et lui vit un regard déconcerté par ce qu'il venait de se passé. Stefan se tourna vers Elena et vit son regard inquiet. Il l'avait vut aussi il y a quelques minutes. Il lui tendis la main.

"Tu veux qu'on rentre?"

"Stefan, je suis désolé. Mais..je ne peux pas cessée de m'inquiétée pour lui, et j'aimerais voir s'il va bien." Fit Elena.

"Je comprends, tu devais faire un choix, mais cela ne t'empêche pas de te préoccupé de lui."

"Merci Stefan."

Caroline fit un petit sourire avant de se retourné vers son petit ami.

"Où est Bonnie?"

"Je ne sais pas."

"Je m'inquiètes pour elle."

Tyler mit alors ses deux mains sur le cou de le jolie blonde pour qu'elle le regarde dans les yeux.

"Je sais, mais tu devrais pas, Bonnie est la personne la plus forte que je connaisse." Fit en haussant les épaules avec un sourire sincère.

"Oui, mais maintenant elle est humaine, et c'était une vraie mauviette." Fit Caroline avec un petit sourire angoissée. Tyler la prit alors dans ses bras. Laura s'avança vers eux avec Matt et Jeremy à ses côtés.

"Désolé de vous interrompre" Fit Laura

"C'est pas grave." répondit Caroline.

"J'aimerais que tout le monde partent, les gars ont fait des conneries et la police risquent d'arrivée si ça continue."

"On va t'aidé à évacué si tu veux."

"Merci, ce serait vraiment sympa de votre part."

_**PVD Bonnie:**_

Je prit alors une bouffée d'air, je détestais ce que je venait de ressentir, je ne voulait plus jamais que cela se reproduise.

Alors que j'étais dans mes pensées, j'entendis les pas d'une personne derrière moi, je me retourna et fis face à un jeune homme plutôt beau, que je n'avais encore jamais vu. Décidément je croyais pourtant connaitre tout le monde ou du moins de vue mais dernièrement j'avais fait la connaissance de beaucoup de personnes. Il me fit alors un sourire.

« -Je t'ai vu dansée tout à l'heure avec Rebekah, ma petite sœur. » Me dit-il pour expliquer sa présence ici.

« -Je suis Klaus. J'ai fait la connaissance de ton amie qui m'a invitée à venir ici. J'espère que cela ne te dérange pas. Dit-il avec un petit sourire qui sonnait faux.

- Et moi Bonnie. Non, pas du tout. Répond dis-je avec un petit sourire. Plus il y a de monde, mieux s'est.

-Tant mieux.

-Cele fait longtemps que tu habites ici? Je ne me souviens pas de t'avoir déjà vu, pourtant cette ville est petite.

-C'est étonnant effectivement. Fit-il mystérieusement.

Je le fixa des yeux pendant ce qu'il parut une éternitée, lorsque je remarqua le calme autour de nous.

-Bon, je vais retourner à l'intérieur, Laura doit m'attendre. J'étais ravie de te rencontrée.

-Le plaisir est pour moi, à une prochaine fois. Me dit-il avec un petit sourire mesquin.

Quand je rentrais, je fermais la porte et quelqu'un vint me voir, c'était la jeune fille de tout à l'heure. Rebekah.

-C'était un plaisir Bennett. Fit-elle avant de partir un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Bizarre. Je regardais autour de moi, et vit que tout le monde étaient partient. Sauf Laura.

« -Pas mal ma fête hein ?

-Ouais. Fis-je en rigolant légèrement. Au fait comment t'as fait pour virer tout le monde aussi vite ?

-Tes amis bizarres m'ont aidée. Me répondit-elle avec un clin d'œil. Ils voulaient te voir, mais je leurs ait dit que tu avais besoin de te reposer et puis, de toute façon ils pourront toujours te parler au lycée.

-Tu as eu raison.

-Comme toujours.

-Ouais, c'est ça. Fis-je en lui lançant un coussin.

-Hey ! » Cria-t-elle, avant de me le lancer dessus.

_**PDV extérieur :**_

Ils étaient tous rentrés chez les Salvatore pour parler un peu de la soirée, Damon avait été le seul à monter dormir, n'ayant aucune envie de parler. Jeremy et Matt était rentrés chez eux, seuls restaient Stefan, Elena, Caroline, et Tyler. Ils étaients installés sur les canapés du salon.

«-Il s'est passe quoi dans la tête de ton frère ? Déjà que Bonnie nous évite et nous trouve étrange alors si il y met du sien, elle va vraiment plus jamais nous parlé. Fit Caroline un peu en colère.

-Ouais, je sais. Je suis désolé, je ne sais pas ce qui lui a pris.

Caroline souffla.

-Bon, j'ai été chez la grand-mère de Bonnie, et d'autres personnes ont aménagéS chez elle. Donc, aucune trace des livres de sorcières. Fit Tyler.

-Pourtant ils doivent être quelque part. Fit Damon, qui avait entendu la conversation et était tout d'un coup intéressé.

-Les sorcières ont dut les planqués, j'ai pensé qu'ils étaient peut être dans la vieille maison où elles sont mortes, mais elles refusent d'ouvrir. On est au point mort. Fit tristement Caroline.

-Et sa cousine ? Elle peut être nous aider. Fit Damon

-Elle ne risque pas, elle est partiE je sais où d'après ce que Bonnie m'avait dit. Fit Caroline, en étant dans ses pensées.

-Il faut qu'on trouve autre chose qui puisse prouvé que la Bonnie que nous connaisions existe.

-Elena, le bracelet que tu porte, tu m'as bien dit que c'est Bonnie qui te l'a offert ? Fit Stefan songeur.

-Euh, oui. Pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi on n'y a pas pensé plus tôt ?! Fit Caroline en souriant.

-Qu'est..

Elena n'eut pas le temps de finir que Caroline, Stefan, et Damon étaient déjà partient.


	7. Elle a beaucoup trop souffert

Bonjour!

Alors je pars deux semaines en Irlande donc, je vais vous passez des chapitres à l'avance dont 1 aujourd'hui, et deux autres avant vendredi.

ATTENTION: Je n'ai pas eus le temps de relire mon texte, donc désolé pour les fautes d'orthographes!

Aliciaa18: Je suis contente que la danse t'ais plus, et je suis d'accord avec toi. On devrait avoir plus de danse Bamon! D'ailleurs en passant j'ai signé ta pétition! :o Merci de l'avoir mise, c'était une très bonne idée! J'ai mis un lien sur mon profil! :3

teambonbon972: Merci ! :D Voici la suite, beaucoup plus tôt que prévus! J'espère que tu vas aimer. ;)

bdbouchra: Malheureusement, le problème de faire une fiction en pleine saison 4, c'est que Damon est accro à Elena, et Klaus à Caroline! Ce qui est difficile pour développer les relations Bamon et Klonnie! Mais Klaus n'est pas aussi accro que Damon, et Caroline est un petit coup de cœur. ;) Pourquoi pas! Comme tu dis! :D

Jenifael09: Les moments chou commencent tout juste! :) Il y en aura beaucoup par la suite! :3

Nina59210: Merci! :) Malheureusement oui, mais comme on dit c'est quand on perd quelque chose qu'on se rend compte de sa valeur. :/ Ils ne prenaient pas beaucoup en compte ses sentiments, pace que si elle est une sorcière, elle en demeure pas moins humaine. ;) Je suis contente qu'elle te plaise! Voici, un début de l'amitié entre Rebekah et Bonnie dans ce chapitre! Bisous! :)

Guest: Eh bien, chacun son avis. Je suis sure qu'il y a pleins de fictions Delena sur ce site, tu devrais allé les voir et laisser ceux qui aime d'autre romance tranquille. ;) Peace and love3

Chapitre 6 : "Elle a beaucoup trop souffert..."

Tyler et elle les suivirent. Ils remarquaient que les autres les avaient amenés devant la maison de Bonnie. Comprenant rapidement que les lieux étaient vide pas le moindre bruit, ou encore de petits battements de cœur de cette dernière. Ils étaient tous sur le porche quand Caroline ouvra la porte en la forçant avec sa force de vampire, et entra suivit de Stefan. Ils se retournèrent quand ils virent que les autres ne les suivaient pas.

« -Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ? Entré ! Fit Caroline voyant qu'ils n'avançaient pas.

-Il faut qu'on soit invité pour ça. » Fit sarcastiquement Damon.

Caroline n'était pas étonnée qu'elle n'est pas invitée Tyler vu qu'il était au service de Klaus, et vu la situation dont son lien le mettait mieux valait être prudent. Et Damon cela ne l'étonna pas, vu leur relation et elle en était heureuse pour elle ce type était vraiment un abrutis. Elle avait invité qu'elle a sa connaissance, enfin non apparemment elle faisait assez confiance à Stefan pour le laisser lui aussi entrer. Ce qui étonna un peu tout le monde. Mais ce qui la surprit était qu'Elena, elle n'avait pas franchis la porte.

« -Mais ça fait combien de temps que tu n'as pas été voir Bonnie ? Fit Caroline, remarquant que son amie était peu au courant de la vie de sa meilleure amie. Peut-être qu'elle n'était pas allé voir Bonnie, quand ces pouvoirs sont partis mais au moins elle se renseignait.

-J'ai compris que je n'avais pas été là pour elle Caroline, OK. Et je m'en excuserais dès que tout sera comme avant. Fit Elena d'un ton dur. On vous attend dehors.

-Très bien on y va. Fit Stefan.

Ils attendirent dedans quand Caroline revint en fronçant les sourcils.

« Regarde. » Fit-elle en lui tendant un cadre photo à Elena.

Elena regarda alors la photo, c'était une photo de Bonnie. Elle était assise dans l'herbe, c'est alors qu'Elena se rappela de cette journée. Elles étaient allez toutes les trois se faire un pique-nique et avait beaucoup parlé. C'était avant qu'elles ne connaissent le surnaturel.

Ce jour-là, elles avaient pris des photos d'elles ensemble, se jurant qu'elles resteraient ensemble quoi qu'il arrive, et qu'un jour elles emmèneraient leurs enfants ici, et elles rigolaient en pensant à leur avenir quand elles seraient aussi vieille que leurs parents.

Mais tout cela maintenant n'avait plus de sens. Caroline et elle, resteront à jamais des jeunes filles de 17 et 18 ans, et ne pourrait jamais avoir d'enfants.

« -C'est la magie des sorcières, si elles ont tout effacé on ne peut rien faire. Fit Stefan.

-Non, il faut qu'on trouve. Fit Elena avec beaucoup de détermination.

-J'ai pensé à quelque chose. »Fit alors Tyler. « Elles peuvent effacer les souvenirs mais elles ne peuvent pas effacer les pensées. »Tyler continua voyant que personne ne réagissait surement trop abattu. « -Bonnie avait un journal intime ?

-Oh mon Dieu, Tyler tu es génial ! » Fit Caroline.

Elle retourna dans la maison et trouva un journal mais neuf. Elle soupira de fatigue. Puis elle chercha partout mais le trouva pas. Elle descendit et demanda à Elena si elle savait où il se trouvait, celle-ci n'en avait aucune idée. Elle continua de chercher en perdant espoir. Tyler dut partir à cause de Klaus qui l'avait appelé pour un service.

« -Où est-ce qu'il peut être ? Fit rageusement Caroline.

-Les sorcières l'ont peut-être brulé. Fit Elena.

-Non, le journal de Bonnie était protégé, comme tous les trucs de sorcières. Répondit Caroline.

-Elles ont pu le déplacer. Fit Stefan

-Merde. Cria Caroline.

-Tout n'est pas perdu le petit Gilbert peut nous aider à prendre contact avec la grand-mère de Bonnie. Elle acceptera peut être de nous aider. Fit Damon.

-Attendez. » Caroline partit et revins juste après avec une photo de Grams dans les mains.

Ils retournèrent tous au manoir, il était trop tard pour s'en occupé maintenant mais ils le feraient le lendemain. Caroline rentra tranquillement chez elle avec Tyler, et Elena passa la soirée au manoir avec Stefan.

_**PVD Bonnie: **_

Je me dirigeai vers l'entrée du lycée lorsque je rencontrai Elena et Matt qui vinrent me salué. Matt avait l'air un peu fatigué mais je passai vite outre.

"Tu as Histoire, non?"

"Oui, avec le nouveau professeur, j'arrive jamais à retenir son nom d'ailleurs." Fis-je avec un petit sourire.

"On est dans la même classe, on y va ensemble?" Me fit-elle avec un grand sourire.

"Bien sûr."

"Bon, je vous laisse moi j'ai Maths! A tout à l'heure, à la pause déjeunée. Viens aussi Bonnie."

"Je vais y réfléchir, merci."

Il s'éloigna de nous tandis que nous continuons de longé le couloir. Bien que ces gens m'inspirent confiance, j'étais encore un peu hésitante. Il y avait toujours cette voix dans ma tête qui me disais de resté le plus éloigné possible.

"Tu devrais Bonnie, on serait tous vraiment heureux."

"C'est d'accord alors."

On entra dans la classe et Elena s'assit à côté de Stefan qui me fit un signe de la tête que je lui rendis par un petit sourire. Une blonde arriva toute joyeuse dans la pièce distribuant des papiers.

"Je fais une fête chez moi. Elle commence à 5 heures et finit quand vous voulez! Vous êtes bien sûr tous invitez."

Puis elle se tourna vers moi, qui venais de m'asseoir en face de Stefan.

"Tu es invité Bonnie, et j'aimerais beaucoup que tu viennes." me fit-elle avec un sourire. "Et ton amie Laura peut aussi venir si elle le souhaite"

"Je lui en parlerais, merci." Fis-je avec un petit sourire.

Elle regarda alors Elena et Stefan. La tension dans l'air se sentit.

"-Bien sûr, tu es aussi invité Elena si tu souhaites enterrer la hache de guerre."

Cela sonnait plus comme ironique que réel.

"-C'est vraiment une très grosse hache."

"-J'ai l'esprit généreux." *

Les jeunes filles se regardaient se tuant des yeux. Mais lorsqu'Elena me regarda, elle n'ajouta rien. Je continuai ma matinée tranquillement. J'avais finalement été mangé avec Elena, Matt, Caroline et Stefan. Ils étaient tous sympas, Elena avait l'air un peu tendus mais malgré ça, c'était sympas. J'avais beaucoup parlé avec Caroline qui avait l'air d'avoir toujours un sujet sous la main, elle était très enthousiaste, cela me fessait rire. Elle me faisait un peu pensée à Laura. Stefan était calme, et il avait toujours ce regard qui semble vous sondé. Matt, lui, avait toujours un regard protecteur envers Elena, et Caroline

_**PVD extérieur: **_

Elena continua de fouillé dans la demeure des frères Salvatore pour trouver le pieu qui pourrait mettre un terme à l'existence de cette peste d'originel. Elle continua de fouillé dans les affaires de Damon lorsque celui-ci entra.

"-Je peux t'aider?" Dit-il les yeux légèrement amusé, alors que celle-ci était sur le point d'exploser. Elle dut se contenir pour pouvoir mieux lui mentir.

"Ouais, je cherche du bourbon." *

Elle sentait tout son corps bouillir, elle avait tellement envie d'en finir avec Rebekah que cela devenait une obsession surtout depuis que la jeune fille avait jeté sa bague dans l'évier en la mettant en position de faiblesse.

"C'est pas ici que tu vas le trouvé." Fit Damon le visage sérieux après avoir retiré son tee-shirt.

Elena ne put s'empêché de regardé le torse du vampire.

"Qu'est-ce que tu t'es fait?" Fit-elle en voyant que son regard n'avait pas échappé à Damon, et rattrapé cela en justifiant le trou dans son épaule qui se refermait mais laissait du sang visible.

"J'ai été voir l'antre du chasseur, mais je n'ai rien pus apprendre d'intéressant." Il vit que le regard de la jeune vampire fessait tout pour éviter de regardé son torse en luttant d'désespérément. Pour la testé, il enleva un bouton de son pantalon, et il eut l'effet espéré, elle sursauta un peu et fut très troublé. Mais partie juste après.

_**PVD Bonnie:**_

J'étais à présent devant la maison de Rebekah, Laura m'avait convaincu d'y allé mais ne pouvait pas m'accompagné ayant une lourde charge de travail à faire. Et alors que j'atteignais les autres invités je vis Elena boire au cuve à bière, sous le regard colérique de Rebekah, Elena et Stefan ne me virent lorsqu'ils passèrent, prirent une moto et partirent.

Je m'approcha de Rebekah et arriva à sa hauteur.

"Salut!

"Oh. Tu es finalement venue. Laura n'est pas avec toi?"

"Non, elle avait du travail à faire."

"Tiens, tu veux un peu de bière?" Me fit-elle en me tendant un gobelet rouge.

"Hum..Non, merci." Fis-je en repensant à la soirée à laquelle j'avais trop bus au point d'alluciné. J'avais eu une sorte de vision bizarre, et sentiment vraiment horrible j'étais vacciné. Enfin, pour le moment...

Tout d'un coup je vis Rebekah je penché en avant en se tenant la tête. Elle fit un faible gémissement, je lui touchai le bras.

"Hey! Est-ce que ça va?" Fis-je en me rapprochant d'elle.

"Je sais pas...Je..je crois pas." Me fit-elle doucement. Elle commença à relever la tête doucement, et essaya de se retourné mais vacilla un peu.

"Attends, je vais t'aider." Fis-je avant de mettre mon bras autour de son dos et prendre le sien pour le mettre sur mon épaule.

"Accroche toi à moi, je vais t'amener dans ta chambre pour que tu te reposes."

Je n'attendis pas de réponse et commença à monter le long escalier. Je marchai lentement afin de ne pas la brusqué, elle était dans un sale état. Quand on arriva en haut je vis plusieurs couloirs, et beaucoup plus de portes qu'il n'en fallait dans une demeure familiale banale. Je tournai la tête vers elle.

"On doit allez où?"

"C'est le deuxième couloir et la première porte à droite." répondit-elle fatigué.

Je continua donc le chemin, ouvrit la porte et entra. La pièce était immense, elle fessait peut-être tout un étage de ma maison. Et un grand lit trônait dans la pièce. Je m'avançai et Rebekah s'assailli dessus. Je m'agenouillai et lui enlevais ces chaussures pour qu'elle puisse s'allongée.

"Je vais faire sortir tout le monde, allonge toi."

Je vis le regard incrédule mais reconnaissant de la blonde et m'en alla.

_**PVD extérieur:**_

Ils arrivèrent tous chez Elena, celle-ci alla chercher son frère et lui expliquer la situation pendant que les autres s'étaient installés dans la cuisine. Les deux Gilbert descendirent les rejoindre.

« -Jérémy va nous aider.

-Encore heureux. » Fit Damon en levant les yeux au ciel.

Jérémy regarda la photo et se concentra sur la personne dessus. Il ferma les yeux, et une femme apparut devant lui. C'était celle de la photo mais elle avait le regard dur.

« -Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? Fit-elle froidement.

-On voudrait que vous nous aidiez, c'est à propos de Bonnie. »

Les autres étaient toujours en train de fixé Jérémy. Il était leur dernière chance. S'ils trouvaient le journal, ils auraient au moins une piste pour la suite.

« -On voudrait trouver son journal. On sait que vous l'avez.

-Bonnie est ma seule petite fille et par votre faute elle a plusieurs fois risqué sa vie, elle a beaucoup trop souffert.

-Nous ne lui voulons pas de mal, Bonnie est notre amie et elle nous manque. Si elle a risqué sa vie pour nous, c'est parce qu'elle ne voulait pas nous perdre mais en lui cachant son vrai passé vous êtes en train de détruire ce pourquoi elle a fait cela.

La vieille femme prit une grande inspiration sachant que le jeune homme n'avait pas tort. Elle savait qu'elle allait le regretté.

« -Très bien. » Se résigna-t-elle, un livre apparut alors à ces pieds, Jérémy le prit. « Mais je dois vous prévenir, vous devriez le lire avant d'en faire quoi que ce soit parce qu'il peut vous aider mais aussi la faire fuir. »

Jérémy la regarda, avant de la remercier, elle disparut alors. Il posa son regard sur le livre, puis se retourna et regarda tout le monde.

« -Tenez.» Dit-il un peu troubler. « Au fait, elle m'a dit qu'il fallait mieux jeter un coup d'œil avant de le lui montrer parce que ça pourrait 'la faire fuir' » Il partit, laissant tout le monde perplexe. "Je vous laisse, je vais dormir" Jérémy avait eu une journée épuisante avec la visite de ce chasseur car il pouvait voir son tatouage et le plan de Damon et Klaus pour l'attiré dans un piège, il avait eu sa dose de surnaturel.

_**PVD Bonnie:**_

J'avais enfin réussi à faire sortir tout le monde, et j'avais même commencé à faire du rangement dans la pièce. Il restait encore quelques bouteilles à moitié vide, et certains verres. Elle remonta et décida de les rangé en partant. Elle vit Rebekah étendu sur le lit, le visage tout blanc. Elle devait vraiment se sentir mal.

"Tout le monde est partit, et tout est quasiment rangé." Fis-je en m'approchant. "Est-ce que tu veux un médicament? Ou quelque chose."

"Non, ça va passer."

"Bon, alors je vais y allé."

Je me retournai et commença à partir.

"Pourquoi tu as fait tout ça pour moi?"

Je me retournai et la regarda, et pour une fois je vis de la pure sincérité dans ces parole et de la reconnaissance.

"Je ne sais pas, je suppose que j'en avais envie." Fis-je avec un petit sourire en haussant les épaules.

Je continuai mon chemin, et entendis un "merci Bennett" ce qui me fis sourire.

_**PVD extérieur:**_

Elena prit le livre en main et alla s'installer sur le canapé, avec Caroline à ses côté tandis que Damon et Stefan étaient sur des fauteuils en face d'elles.

« -Je ne sais pas si on devrait le lire. Un journal c'est personnel. Fit Elena perplexe en regardant le petit bouquin dans ses mains.

-C'est un journal de sorcière, c'est différent. Tout ce qu'il y a là-dedans c'est ce qu'ils c'est passer avec le surnaturel, pas un journal de jeune fille en fleur. Fit Damon en roulant des yeux.

-Damon a raison, j'ai déjà vu quelque livre comme celui-ci. Il y a aussi les pensé mais ce n'est pas aussi personnel qu'un vrai journal, ils se transmettent de génération en génération. Fit calmement Stefan.

-Tiens, je me sens pas très à l'aise. Dit Elena en passant le journal à Caroline.

-D'accord. Le premier écrit est du 20 septembre. »

_**PVD Bonnie : **_

Je descendis les escaliers ramassa les derniers verres que je mis avec les autres dans les sacs, je mis toutes les bouteilles ensemble. Et j'entendis alors un bruit comme quelqu'un se débattant je m'approchai doucement d'où provenait le bruit.

"Bonsoir." Me fit sursauté une voix dans mon dos, je me retourna et vit Klaus, les mains jointent dans le dos, avec un sourire sur les lèvres qui avait le don de me faire frémir.

"Désolé. Je..J'aidais à tout rangé..j'allais partir." Bafouillais-je comme quelqu'un pris en flat grand délit, après tout je ne fessais rien de mal.

"Dans ce cas, veux-tu que je te raccompagne? Ce ne serait pas prudent de rentré seul à cette heure-là." Fit-il remarqué.

Je regardai ma montre et effectivement l'heure avait tourné, je n'avais pas vus le temps passé. Je devais me rendre à pied chez moi, et il n'avait pas tort, ce ne serait pas prudent.

"Oui, merci." Fis-je avec un petit sourire gênée.

*: Si cela vous dis quelque chose, c'est normal! J'ai repris des répliques de l'épisode. :)

J'espère que vous avez aimé, laissez une review! :) Et la suite bientôt!


End file.
